haloconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
Rear Admiral Upper Half Rick Baird
Rear Admiral Upper Half Rick C. Baird Born: 03/17/2499 Age: 70 Current Command: CO 202nd Squadron, Home Fleet Certified as Trained with an M7 & BR55. Practices on shipboard range once a month. Photo: None History of UNCS Officer: Rick Baird 2525 Baird Had served when the Covenant First attacked Humanity on Harvest. He was 26 and serving as an Ensign aboard the UNSCS Solaria. The Solaria was a Light Cruiser and was out Dated for her time, It was Due for retirement because it was built before MACs were used on UNSC warships. The Solaria was scrapped because it was useless ageist the covenant ships. 2526 Baird was Promoted to Lt. and skipped Lt. Jg. He was Transfered to the UNSCS Spite, a Harvest Class DDG. He was the Weapons officer on the Bridge. He Participated in the defense of a Outer Rim minor colony and he barely made it out alive. A Pulse Laser had hit the DDG just four Meters away from the bridge. The wall facing the hit was warped and had to be replaced in a dry dock. He gained combat experience and in early 2528 earned a promotion to Lt. Commander. He was shipped off to Luna Academy. 2529 At this time the UNSC was rapidly extending it's building program and desperately needed commanding officers for the new Frigates that were being built. 2530 After Two years of Teaching Luna Academy students in combat training he was given command of a brand new Guided Missile Frigate, The FFG-183 Intrepid. He was Assigned to a task group 34.2. It consisted of two other FFGs and one DDG. The task force was assigned to guard a back water system on the Outer Rim. For four long boring years he watched reports of the covenant's onslaught of other Outer Rim systems. To him they seemed unstoppable. After the four years of waiting, his ship was recalled back to Reach for home fleet duty. 2531 - 2542----Data Entry Error---- Combat Experience ageist Covenant Forces, Command DDG-436, Promotion to Capitan --- 2542 Baird was shipped off to Luna OCS to teach students on Advance Combat training and to teach his experiences fighting covenant first hand. 2544 - 2548 Baird was Given the command of an older but still powerful Marathon Class Battle Cruiser CB-247 Saganami. He is sent to An Inner Colony and used as Rear Admiral Toji Yamaria's Flagship. The defense force consisted of the Saganami, two DDGs and five FFGs. The small battle group fended off a covenant attack of 3 Frigates and one Destroyer. Rear Admiral Yamaria was killed in action. Two FFGs and a DDG were destroyed in the defensive action. The UNSC sent Reinforcements to the star system and beat off the second covenant attack. After the second attack the Covenant did not bother with the system because it was not a primary objective. After the second battle was over Baird was ordered to report to the shipyards at reach for Repair and refit and then was to report to Reach home fleet. 2551 The Saganami was shipped out to an Inner colony world and added to a 18 ship fleet stationed there. The star system was on the far side of the inner colony sphere. Baird Met Lt. Alexander Harrington during this time. 2552 News reached Saganami that reach had been destroyed. 2552 - 2553 News reaches star system Baird is stationed at. All but Saganami and two FFGs are dispatched immediately to earth. Saganami is Ordered to stay behind and defend the star system if any covenant assault is to come. 2554 War Over, Baird Promoted to Commodore and sent back to earth to start up Luna Academy after its destruction. Capitan George Werner took his place as the CO of the UNSCS Saganami 2559 With Civil war going on full boar. Baird was promoted to Rear Admiral Lower Half. He had reformed the Luna Academy and had been the dean for four years. He was given Command of the 314th Attack Squadron (Bastards) It consisted of 4 DDGs and the CL-378 Fairworth. Baird Transfered his Flag to the Fairworth and commenced in operations against UCC forces for 6 years. He lost 2 of his DDGs over the six years. His ships were beginning to be obsolete as the UNSC and UCC began coming out with new classes of ships. Baird ran his squadron until he was ordered by command to come home for shipyard refits and systems upgrades. 2567 For his actions against UCC forces Rear Admiral Baird was Promoted to Rear Admiral Upper Half. He was given the 202nd Defense Squadron (Black Guard) It had been downsized sense the beginning of the Human - Covenant war. It consisted of the UNSCS Saganami, two DDGs and three FFGs. 2569 Rear Admiral Upper Half Baird had his flag aboard the UNSCS Saganami and only has two FFGs left in his defense squadron. The other two DDGs were transfered to another squadron. RADM Rick Baird And his squadron are currently in high orbit of earth. 2569-Current Day RADM Baird has engaged his defense squadron ageist a UCC Battle fleet. VADM Brodenko returned with the rest of home fleet and is currently engaged also. RADM Baird had Captain Alexander Rhene deploy his boarding marines when they passed close by the enemy Battleship. Baird's Flagship, the UNSCS Saganami is badly damaged and can only continue fighting in a limited capacity.